ultimatum_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimatum: Journey of the Damned
Premise "Dylan has changed his name in order to keep his family away from any negative repercussions of being associated with him from zealous and aggressive organizations trying to eradicate him and anyone related or knows him also his family's involvement in the world of the supernatural without him knowing and his eventual discovery of this." Inorus's role as the primary protagonist has been decentralized and the story revolves around his family's affairs and how their lives have been affected by his new life, despite his efforts to keep them out of his world. Gabriel's Route: Gabriel is Inorus/Dylan's brainiac and socially awkward younger brother, a genius in his own right, and a talented magician and craftsman even at the young age of sixteen. His story revolves around him discovering rare metals while on a weekend hiking trip with his parents and later crafting the mystic longsword "Seraphim Wing". An accident leaves him with nerve damage and hampers his ability to use magic, but he later uses fragments of metal leftover from making the blade to craft clothing articles that he uses like circuits to link separated nerves to regain control of his magic. Elizabeth's Route: Elizabeth loves being active and engaged in school, church, and community programs, she became known as the "Golden Idol" of the town that she lives in from her generous, bubbly, and loving personality, while at home she is a huge nerd, even amidst her academic success, and community service efforts, she still finds time to play video games and watch anime. Everyone knows that she aims high and has a bright future full of success, but a little ferret-like imp shows up at her bedroom window and offers her something that even she wouldn't be able to achieve on her own... Isaak's Route: Isaak finds a strange sword appearing to be an ordinary "Damascus-steel" longsword with a blue-shimmering tint, as soon as he touches it a surge of power surges through his arm leaving a glimmering red tattoo pattern-like scar across his entire right arm, a cursed brand that binds his soul to the blade, where he must take and never part with in order to continue living. The sword can act as a magic amplifier at the cost of depleting his stamina, requiring him to train his body to be able to withstand the backlash of using the blade, which to him is light as a feather but is impossible for anyone else to wield it unless directly related to him, and only for the purpose of returning it to him. Isaak must find a way to free his soul from the binding curse at the risk of never being able to pass on into Heaven at the time of his death, forever tied to the cursed blade, trapped within it and to vanish into never-ending oblivion if it would ever be destroyed... Dylan's Route: Dylan continues to go to college while wrestling with his new abilities and their drawbacks while studying applied computer and information sciences and computer graphics, photoshop, and animation, he also studied his new powers and attributes. During this time he adopts the name "Inorus Heartblade" off of one his old MMORPG usernames as a night persona to avoid any unwanted attention during his day-life. During his nightlife, he encounters many supernatural and metaphysical creatures as well as bands of vigilante groups that hunt the creatures of the night... Emmy and the Twins' Route: "Emmy" Stephenson is a single, working mother of twins; having conceived them as the result of one of her old friend from high school (Dylan), but keeping it a secret from him for an unknown reason. Even though to her, the twins, Lily and Susan, seem to be ordinary 2 1/2 year-old-girls, their daycare provider comments that they seem to show unusual abilities, such as appearing to be much smarter than the other toddlers, playing with building blocks during "nap time" in the near pitch-black room but acting as if they could see perfectly fine. The daycare provider also mentioned that, in their last group photo, their eyes gleamed like a cat's while everyone else's eyes didn't refract the camera flash in such a manner. As the months go on, Emmy begins to notice that her once quiet and peaceful, ordinary life is about to change forever...Category:The Story Category:Chapters